


Children of the Sea

by zelga04



Category: One Piece
Genre: Children of the Sea fanart, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelga04/pseuds/zelga04
Summary: Inspired by Mai's Female Marco





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889047) by [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mai's Female Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Marco's back showing her tattoo.  
> Not as voluptuous as I had hope... *sigh*  
> Trying Storm's (of X-Men: Apocalypse) mohawk hairstyle... So yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not much and I am yet to improve my shading especially the coloring part.  
> So yeah...  
> Hope Mai-chan likes it :)  
> Cheers!


End file.
